Let's get them back!!
by ickleronniekins1041
Summary: In this fic Ron and Harry are sick of Draco's taunts and teasings soooo, they plot to get even. Beware!! I plan to have a surprise ending and lots of vengence!!!! ~Laugh evily~
1. I'm sick of this

Hi! This is my second fan fiction and I am writing it up now, with no planning which, trust me, is very unlike me! So don't flame me if it is strange.  
Oh yeah, all of these dudes in my story are Rowling's.  
copyright©2002  
******  
  
"Hey, Potter." malfoy sneered coming out of an empty classroom.  
"Hi." Harry said suspiciously.  
"What are you doing?" he said in a would-be innocent voice.  
"I'm leaving, if you don't mind." Harry said pushing past Malfoy, who had cornered him.  
"I'm leaving, if you don't mind!" Malfoy mimicked in a high squeaky voice. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. Malfoy did the same, exept way overexaggerated. Harry had to endure Malfoy's taunts all the way to Gryffindor commonroom. Finally malfoy got bored and went off to go bug more interesting people. Harry entered the commonroom to see that it was empty besides Ron, who was sitting in an armchair by the fire.  
"What's up?" He asked looking up.  
"Nothing. it's just Malfoy." Harry said sitting in the chair across from Ron.  
"What did he do this time?" Ron glared from just thinking of what evil stuff Malfoy was probably up to.  
"Oh nothing. He's just annoying. I wish we could do something about it." Harry replied staring into the fire.  
"Who says we can't?" Ron said with the adventurous glint back in his eyes, "Let's do something about it! We've had to endure Malfoy for five years, right?" Ron said, starting to pace.  
"Yeah, i guess so." Harry said eying Ron, confused.  
"So, five years is a looooooong time so, why don't we get him back for it?!"Ron explained looking quite pleased.  
"I guess we could." Harry said with a smile, "We could sneak in..."  
"...at night.."  
"...and sabatougue their commonroom..."  
"...by using spells..."  
"....and food..."  
"....and eggs..."  
"...and then.."  
"..they'll never know what hit them!"  
"Yes!" Harry and Ron exclaimed with a high five.  
The next night their trick was carefully planned out. They had blueprints and papers that would allow them to execute their plans perfectly. All they had to do was, well, they only needed to collect supplies. Since it was Christmas break and not a lot of students stayed, they would have no problem sneaking into the kitchens. They returned back behind the portrait of fruit a few minutes later carrying as much messy food as humanly possible.  
"This is wicked awesome." Ron said to Harry thickly, not able to fight the temptation of eating one of the many chocolate cream puffs.  
"Oh yeah!" Harry agreed inspecting the eggs. they carefully concealed the supplies under Harry's four poster. then the time came. At midnight Harry and Ron took the supplies (concealed under the invisibility cloak) and snuck to the Slythrin commonroom entrance. 'Wait!" Harry said suddenly realizing, "we don't know the password!!"  
"Oh yes we do!" Ron whispered back, "teletubbie!" the wall split and opened into the Slythrin commonroom. Harry and Ron had been here once before, disguised as Crabbe and Goyle with the help of polyjuice potion.  
"Let's get to work!" Harry grinned pulling off the cloak. He pulled out some eggs and cracked them on the mantel over the fire. It was now covered in a thick, squishy, goo. Ron laughed.  
"That's actually sort of cool looking. let me fix it." Ron took out his want and murmured "travicutatious." The egg yolk was now a grass green. Harry nodded.  
"It is better that way!" Harry agreed. It looked as if someone had came along and had a heck of a sneeze all over the mantel. Harry and Ron went around the commonroom reeking havok. There was whipped cream bordering the walls and egg yolk (magicked green) dripping from the ceiling. Ron then took three jelly doughnuts and spread the jelly all over the floor.  
"Wait!" harry exclaimed sencing another flaw in their perfect plan, "what if they just clean this up using magic?"  
"Who? These dunder heads? None of them possibly know a scowering charm strong enough to clean all of this up. No, we're safe." Ron explained. Harry sighed with relief and kept on spreading peanut butter on the couch. "Okay. I do believe that we are done, in this room." Ron announced looking around. Harry agreed. The commonroom was a disaster area. They moved on to the boys dormitory.  
The first person they saw was Malfoy. "This is going to be fun." Ron whispered. He carefully unfolded Malfoy's blankets. To Ron's delight he was wearing "shmoopy-woopy bear PJ's?!?" Ron exclaimed, hardly daring to believe his eyes. He pulled a camera out of his pocket and snapped a few photos.  
"Where'd the camera come from?" Harry asked walking over.  
"Collin." Ron replied, not taking his eyes away from the sleeping  
Malfoy.  
  
*********  
  
please R/R! I'm working on chapter two, which is supposed to go in with this story but, hey, my computer isn't that good and besides, who wants to read a story that is, like, nine pages long with only one chapter?!? 


	2. Finishing the job

Thank you sooooo much for reviewing!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I wrote out the file, then my computer crashed, and, well, long story. You get the picture.   
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
~  
"Colin's camera?" Harry asked quizzically, "How'd you get him to give it to you?"  
"I promised him a signed photo of you......" Ron replied with a laugh. Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, I can't do this myself.."   
"Ok, ok." Harry picked up an egg.   
"No! Wait, Harry, we need to save the eggs for the girls dormitory."   
"Why?"  
"Because we can throw them! Come on, no one wants to go in there.....Ravenclaw Girls dorm, oh yeah, but not Slytherin."  
"Point taken." Harry put the egg back and picked up a cream puff. They trashed the boys dorm, being sure to make the most mess as physically possible.   
"The last straw, Girls dorm." Ron said. "Harry, my man, it's been fun."  
"We must do this again sometime." Harry nodded.   
With that, they opened the door a crack, they threw the eggs, and magically green yolk dripped from walls, bedposts, and ceilings.  
"That was the most enjoyable thing I've done........ever." Ron said with a grin.  
"You do understand that they'll probably tell on us and get us expelled." Harry said, picking up the supplies bag.   
"Nah, they won't want to ruin the fun. They'll probably just plot some ridiculously humiliating revenge on us, but we'd better be off, lessgo." Ron replied offhandedly.   
"Ok." Harry agreed, and with that they left the commonroom.  
  
____  
I know it was short, but I had to finish what I started, even though I'm not REALLY finished, there's more to come!! R/R!! Please! 


	3. Draco's revenge

Ok, chapter three. Once again, thanks for reviewing! I like reviews!! XD   
Disclaimer: no, my attempt at owning Harry potter has failed, it's not mine, for now....Bwahaha!!  
~  
The Slytherins woke the next morning to a nasty surprise. There was a horrid mess all over, and of course, there was no doubt of who made the mess....... the Gryffindors.   
"Potter!!" Malfoy exclaimed, sitting up, and finding a sticky goo all over his bed and sheets. He added to Crabbe and Goyle, "He's going to pay for this, boys, you can bet on that." They both nodded in agreement, oblivious to the fact that there were creampuffs perched on both of their heads.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged identical evil grins when a disgruntled Draco entered the Great Hall at breakfast. Malfoy approached them.  
"You think you're so clever. You'll pay for this. Mark my words, Potter, you'll pay. You, too, Weasley, though I don't know why I'd bother wasting my time on a muggle-lover like you." And with that, Malfoy stormed off to the Slytherin Table.  
"I know that shouldn't have pleased me, but that was good." Harry grinned.  
"Did you see the look on his face? It was pure gold! I wish I still had Colin's camera...." Ron agreed cheerfully.  
"We have to be on our guard now, you know. They'll be trying to get revenge." Harry said practically.  
"Yeah, but come on, they're Slytherin. I don't think we have that much to worry about." Ron shrugged, finished his breakfast and stood up. "I'm going off to the library. I didn't do my DADA report yet."   
"Ok, catch you later." Harry nodded, as Ron left. He knew Ron's words were reassuring, but he was still worried about what Malfoy would come up with. Draco is not one to be under estimated.   
~Later, in the Slytherin Common room~   
Draco had a piece of parchment laid out in front of him. Crabbe and Goyle were huddling around him.   
"We need something that'll leave their heads spinning. Something big, good....." Malfoy's eyes glittered maliciously, "and humiliating."  
"Like what?" Goyle asked.  
"Humm. I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Eureka! I think I've just came up with it!!" Draco started writing rapidly on the parchment. After a moment he finished it with a flourish, and studied his work. "I think we have it!!"  
Crabbe and Goyle looked over Draco's shoulder. "Good plan!" Crabbe agreed.   
"Yeah, it's brilliant!!" Goyle agreed.  
"You can't read it, can you?" Malfoy asked, a little put out.  
"Um, no." Goyle admitted.  
"Ok then." Draco sighed, and he explained his plan.   
  
~Later, outside of the Gryffindor Common Room, once everyone else is asleep~  
Draco huddled with Crabbe and Goyle, whispering, looking around every two seconds to make sure Filch wasn't coming.   
"Do you understand what we're doing?" Malfoy asked.  
"Yeah." Goyle and Crabbe confirmed in unison.   
"Ok, here we go." Malfoy said the Gryffindor password, which he had gotten the same way Ron had gotten the Slytherin password, and they cautiously entered the Gryffindor common room.  
Malfoy frowned. "What is up with this place? It's......homey."   
"Weird." Goyle agreed with a laugh.   
"Well, we'd better get to work." Malfoy climbed the staircase to the Boys dormitory. "You guys stand guard."  
"Right." Crabbe agreed, and he and Goyle took their positions guarding the door.  
Malfoy sneaked in, and one by one, used magic to turn all of their clothes green and silver, the Slytherin house colors. Malfoy even put a special spell on them so that they wouldn't go back to their original colors, even if you tried to use a spell, for a week.   
"This is brilliant." Malfoy sneered as he changed Ron's Gryffindor scarf into a Slytherin one. He even changed their ties to green and silver, but kept the Gryffindor lion. He thought it'd be more shameful that way. He went around, bed to bed, year to year, boys to girls, until every single person had been sabotaged. It was slow work, but satisfying all the same. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sneaked out of the common room and went back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up and started to get dressed. Once he was done, Ron looked over at him and laughed.   
"You're wearing the wrong colors, mate."  
"What?" Harry looked down at himself. "Ah!" Harry quickly took off his clothes. He opened his trunk to get out a new robe, but was shocked at the results. "They're all like it!!"   
"What?" Ron rushed over to have a look. "What's going on?" He rushed to his trunk and opened it. "Mine too!!" Ron sighed. "Good one, Malfoy."  
"What? Oh, you're right. Man, he got even fast."  
"What will we do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We have to get him back. And fast. He's set the pace, let's get thinking."  
"You want to prank him back? No way! The sensible thing to do would be to stop this now. If we get revenge, he'll want revenge, and we'll be stuck in a never-ending cycle of immaturity!!"   
"So? Come on, Harry! You're starting to sound like Hermione."  
"Good point. So, what do you suppose we do?"  
"Find some clothes."  
"What are our options?"   
"Well, the Slytherin robes.." Ron added in a throwing up gesture, "our under shorts..." Ron made a look of disgust, "or, well, we go naked, but that's not REALLY an option."   
"Slytherin robes." Harry nodded and put his back on.  
"Eugh. I can't believe this." Ron studied himself in the mirror.   
Harry and Ron walked down to the common room, where disgruntled Gryffindors stood talking about what a sick joke it was. Harry and Ron felt sort of guilty about getting the whole house involved. But it was too late now. They headed down to Breakfast.  
  
*****  
Hey! Another Chapter closer to the end. I STILL don't know what's going to happen next. Oh well, I've done good enough up 'till now. If you have any suggestions, ANY suggestions, review and tell me!! I could use some advice! LOL. Review, please! 


End file.
